Transporting millimeter-wave signals between a bare-die chip and a Printed Circuit Board is often challenging, and results in signal loss, impedance miss-match, and electromagnetic noise pickup. Transporting and guiding millimeter-waves and millimeter-wave signals through and between different elements of a distributed system usually requires a set of discrete components such as backshort surfaces, waveguides, transmission lines and antennas. Integration of millimeter-wave components and substrates often results in expensive and complex systems.